Caperucita y el lobo
by Bloodymaggie81
Summary: Algunas veces, por mucho que lo deseemos, nuestros sueños no se cumplen. BellaxJacob. Post-eclipse y pre-Amanecer. No apto para gente sin sentido del humor.


Caperucita roja y el lobo.

Solitario corría por el bosque. Estaba muy lejos de cualquier lugar habitado, lo cual me venía de perlas para evadirme de la realidad. La adrenalina rebosaba mis vasos sanguíneos, me dolía el contraer de mis músculos debido al esfuerzo de mi carrera y mi corazón palpitaba en mi pecho como un loco.

Al final mi cuerpo superó todos mis límites y me tumbé sobre el mullido verde del bosque volviendo a mi esencia natural.

Aquel lugar era idílico. A lo lejos se oía el fluir del río y pequeñas gotas de lluvia refrescaban mi ardiente pecho.

En un hueco que hacían las copas de los árboles, podía ver las escasas estrellas que las nubes no tapaban.

Suspiré al pensar que mi dulce estrella terrestre era igual de inalcanzable como las que estaban en el firmamento.

De repente, unos pequeños pasos interrumpieron mi concentración. Podía oír un dulce cántico dirigirse hacia mi dirección y un extraño brillo abrirse entre los espacios del bosque.

El brillo se desvaneció y allí estaba ella. Tan hermosa, tan frágil…tan sensual...Y con su cestita.

¡Dios! Estaba tan sexy con esa faldita de tablitas roja corta que apenas le tapaba los muslos dejando entrever sus esbeltas piernas, su top negro que le enmarcaba sus redondos pechos, sus trenzas de color caoba le hacían un aire aniñado y su capucha de color roja le daba un aire tan…¡No había palabras! Su vestuario empezaba a despertar al animal que había en mí.

-Jacob-susurró con voz dulce y aparentemente inocente- Ven aquí, mi lobito- me hizo señas con el dedo- No te voy a morder.

Y yo acudí a la llamada de su voz como el borrego que a veces llevaba dentro de mí.

A medida que me iba acercando vi los rasgos que me volvían loco.

Aunque su rostro en forma de corazón me pareció mucho mas pálido de lo habitual, sus sonrientes labios carnosos mas intensamente rojos y sus ojos más oscuros de lo habitual. Eso le daba un aire más salvaje. Mi preciosa vecinita se había convertido en toda una mujer fatal.

Sus delicadas manos alcanzaron mi rostro convirtiendo su tacto en una dulce caricia. Esa caricia me quemó la cara por lo gélida que fue. ¿O por mi cuerpo el fuego correteaba libremente por cada uno de mis órganos?

Aquello era demasiado bonito para ser verdad…ella estaba ahí y sin su asqueroso chupasangres para fastidiarnos el momento. Decidí aprovechar, cogí su muñeca y la atraje a mi cuerpo.

¡Puaj! ¡Olía a perros muertos! ¡Me quemaba la nariz! ¡Malditos chupasangres!...pero algo en mí se estaba despertando y no pensaba dejarlo escapar. La agarré por la fuerza el rostro y la besé con toda mi pasión.

Al principio, la noté muy reticente pero después abrió su boca al máximo y su lengua buscaba la mía con ahínco hasta que la encontró y empezó nuestro baile de lenguas.

Sus manos estaban apoyadas en mi pecho y empezaron a deslizarse por todas las partes de este llegando al botón de mi pantalón. Se quedo quieta de repente pero con la mano en la cintura en el borde de este.

Me deshice un momento del contacto de su boca para susurrarle al oído.

-Tranquila, no te cortes-jadeé- Esto es gratis y no todos los días vas a tener la oportunidad de tocar este cuerpo serrano.

Cuando me sonrió picadamente, mi corazón amenazó con pararse del pecho. Se envalentonó y sus manos bajaron por el pantalón y mi bóxer hasta llegar a mi miembro.

-Oh-se asombró- es más grande que la de Edward…y calentita.

Sonreí para mis adentros con prepotencia y un poco de asco al imaginarme que esa sanguijuela pudiera tener algo debajo de la ropa y mientras me quitaba ese repugnante pensamiento, me concentre en la presión de mi miembro en mis pantalones.

La sangre me dejó de llegar a la cabeza por lo que deje de pensar, la doblé entre mis brazos y la tumbé debajo de mí en la mullida hierba.

Pasé mi boca por sus muslos y le levanté la falda encontrándome un minúsculo tanga de color rojo que me volvió loco aunque considere que era totalmente innecesario por lo que le abrí las pierna y después de juguetear un rato con su goma hasta que mi autocontrol llego a un límite, lo deslicé por sus piernas hasta que se quedó en el suelo.

Me dispuse a bajarme los pantalones pero ella me lo impidió.

-Aquí no, Jacob-protestó- No ves que el suelo esta húmedo y lleno de hormigas. Ahí al lado-señaló un claro de un bosque- Hay una cabaña. Vayamos ahí donde estaremos cómodos y así podré comprobar la potencia de tu mecha- Sonrió malignamente.

- De eso no se duda, muñeca- me hice el duro y la atraje hacia mi espalda para llevármela corriendo a nuestro nido de amor. Mientras corría podía sentir el calor de sus zonas íntimas reclamando un miembro viril dentro de ella.

Abrí la puerta de una patada y pude vislumbrar una cama donde deposité a Bella con algo de brusquedad a la vez con delicadeza, como les gustaba a las chicas.

Bella se puso un dedo en los labios haciéndole una expresión entre inocente y viciosilla y yo ya no pude más.

Me quité los pantalones que me empezaban a pesarme una barbaridad y me quedé desnudo ante ella.

Emitió una risa suave y musical.

Sin perdida de tiempo, le arranqué de cuajo su ropa y la cubrí con mi cuerpo.

Pasé mi boca y mi lengua desde su boca a sus muslos sintiendo como emitía pequeños gemiditos de placer.

Cansado de tanto preliminar, decidí abrir sus armoniosas piernas, colocarme en su hueco, atraerla hacia mi cuerpo y entrar en ella con un grito bestial de placer.

Al principio, me moví despacio para que ella pudiese coger mi ritmo para después ir acelerando poco a poco.

Podía sentirla estremecerse y gritar mi nombre a placer mientras con doloroso placer me arañaba la espalda.

Con un ronco gemido llegue al orgasmo y seguí manteniendo el ritmo hasta que ella, jadeante, sudorosa y excitada llego unos segundos después que yo.

Nos quedamos tendidos en la cama intentando controlar nuestras emociones mientras recuperábamos el aliento.

Noté un pequeño escalofrió en mi vientre y vi que era Bella acurrucándose.

"_Supera eso chupasangres_", me sentí ufano de mí mismo.

Le acaricie el pelo suavemente.

-Ha estado bien, ¿Verdad?- me sentí orgulloso de mi hazaña.

Su mirada se oscureció y me miro con desprecio.

-Bah- se encogió de hombros- Siento decírtelo, Jacob, pero eres un soso. Antes de estar contigo estuve con Edward y él sí se sabe comportar como un hombre, tan educado, tan viril, tan masculino, tan delicado…tú no me has hecho ni cosquillas. Y que sepas, que el tamaño no importa.

Golpeé la almohada con furia y la miré rabioso. La muy zorra me había humillado y se quedaba tan pancha.

- Entonces si no te ha gustado y prefieres a ese… ¿Por qué has accedido a acostarte conmigo?

Se empezó a reír cruelmente.

-¡Elemental mi querido Jake!- me miró con ojos de asesina- La primera razón es porque Edward va a venir esta noche y necesitaba que le calentases la cama.

- ¿Y la segunda?-siseé entre dientes intentando controlarme para no agarrarla del cuello.

Se le ensancho la sonrisa y sus ojos se volvieron negros. Me aferre a las sabanas del pánico que sentía.

- Es que después de hacer el amor con Edward- su boca se abrió dejando entrever unos colmillos blancos, afilados y relucientes- necesitaba un buen mozo para saciar mi apetito- Y dicho eso se lanzó a mi cuello.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-Grité con desesperación mientras cerraba los ojos y me hundía en el vacío

Luchaba contra las tinieblas mientras sentía que algo gélido me estaba golpeando el pecho.

En la oscuridad pude sentir una voz que me llamaba, no pude distinguir quien hasta que oí los insultos que me dedicaba…

-¡Eh, chucho despierta!- empecé a caer en la cuenta quien era el dueño de esa espantosa voz.

Me incorporé en la cama de un salto y al abrir los ojos comprobé, que exactamente la voz acompañaba al rostro que yo mas podía odiar en ese instante.

El chupasangres estaba sentado en mi cama mirándome con expresión inescrutable.

Le iba a preguntar como había conseguido entrar en La Push y que demonios hacia en mi casa, cuando él se me adelantó:

- No vuelvas a tocar a Bella ni en tus sueños- Me advirtió con su voz neutra fría y asquerosamente musical.

- Soñar es libre, sanguijuela- protesté- ¿O es que también tienes el monopolio de los sueños?

Se encogió de hombros divertido.

-Supongo que tienes razón- se rió entre dientes- Aunque voy a ser bueno y te voy a dar un consejo de hombre a hombre. Jacob eres demasiado bruto y muy casto- se rió más fuerte- Muy inocente…Que seas que eso no le gusta a Bella, ¿Que como lo sé?, Porque anoche estuve con ella y… ¡Madre mía! … ¿Te cuento los detalles prefieres verlo en mi mente?, ¡oh, perdóname! Que el que tengo poder para leer los pensamientos soy yo… ¡Bueno me encantaría ver como te montas tu propia película!-dijo con falsa lastima- Pero he quedado con Bella… ¡A ti que te voy a contar!-se despidió de mi con sorna- Adiós.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar para arrancarle la cabeza, él había desaparecido dejando como eco su sonrisa diabólica.

Derrotado, me tendí en la cama con el horrible pensamiento que no podía tener a la mujer que amaba ni en mis sueños.


End file.
